champions_pilgrimagefandomcom-20200213-history
Caerwys
In ancient times, the city were devout followers of their patron Xerneas. As a result, they largely ignored the disputes and brawling between the other city-states, preferring instead to shore up their own defenses and ensure their neutrality. With the Galloway Forest surrounding it on all sides, armies found marching on Caerwys was near impossible and even Argylle had to settle for only raiding the outskirts. As the most peaceful city, they were able to focus their attention on other matters. Arts and education began to thrive in Caerwys, and many of the institutions founded in that time still persist to this day. Even after the country was unified, Caerwys remained the cultural heart of the country. These days, the cities boasts numerous art galleries, the top two most prestigious universities in the nation, and more theaters, temples, and museums than every other city in Ainsleigh combined. The historical charm of the city has been carefully preserved, and there's very firm restrictions on the type of buildings that can be built. However, while they balk at adding modern monstrosities, the city is in love with building statues and monuments. The city is laid out in large grid, and it seems every square has it's own commemoration to some obscure death or achievement. Major Landmarks *'The Temple of Xerneas' **Remarkably understated, this temple stands at the edge of the oldest part of the city. Ancient stones were carved into the shape of spindly trees, arching together to form a canopy over the central statue of Xerneas. The walls were left open, letting light and wind pass thorugh freely. *'The University of Galloway' **The older of the two universities, it occupies a large part of the oldest section of the city. Laid out to form courtyards and squares, each of the old buildings houses it's own college and the dorms for the students that study in it. *'Frankfort University' **The newer of the two universities, formed when dissidents from Galloway decided to leave and make their own school roughly 700 years ago. While these days Galloway is known for producing scientists, engineers, lawyers and doctors, Frankfort is more well known for producing artists, actors, and musicians. *'The Company Theatre' **Not the largest theater in Ainsleigh, but certainly the most important. All the new shows come to the Company Theatre first, before they're picked up by lesser theaters around the nation. *'The Lord's Palace' **The lord's palace was originally where the rulers of Caerwys lived. However, the line died out about 100 year ago. Not wanting to let the space be wasted, the last of the family donated the palace to the City of Caerwys in their will. It was since retrofitted into a massive art museum. *'The Inner Wall' **This is a large, 20 foot tall and five-foot wide stone wall that surrounds the older sections of town. Once one of the major town defenses, these days it serves as a convenient walking path around the city. Ramps and stairways periodically allow people to get on and off, and it's spotted by various art exhibits, live shows, and other attractions. It's called the inner wall because there once was a shorter but longer outer wall several miles out from the city (because Argylle used to be bastards). Unfortunately it fell to ruins, and has been all but reclaimed by the forest. Category:Locations Category:Towns